disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sabor
Sabor is a leopard and the quaternary antagonist in Disney's Tarzan. She killed both Tarzan's parents and Kerchak and Kala's baby son at the beginning of the film. Background Physical Description Sabor was a large female leopard with a slender form which allowed her to move quickly to hunt down her prey. Personality Sabor was an aggressive and ferocious leopard who was well known throughout the jungle. Notably she is the only animal character in the film who never speaks, instead communicating with snarls and roars. In addition to being a stealthy predator, Sabor was also extremely brave and never backed down from a fight as shown when she fought Kerchak and Tarzan. Sabor is to date one of the most lethal fighters in Disney. While she was still a young leopard she slaughtered both of Tarzan's parents and fought Kala over the infant Tarzan, although Kala managed to escape with the baby. Approximately twenty years later, Sabor had not only lived a remarkably long life for a leopard, but was still an incredibly lethal fighter considering her age. Not only did she defeat Kerchak, displaying incredible speed which gave her an advantage over his brute strength, but she came even closer to killing Tarzan than Clayton did as she was literally right on top of him when Tarzan struck the fatal blow. Appearances ''Tarzan In the opening song, "Two Worlds", Sabor's vivid eyes are seen as she snarls, and soon later when Kerchak and Kala are resting, their young baby is playing far off. Sabor chases him and kills him off-screen, leaving Kala horrified and cries into Kerchak's arms as seen as the line goes '''No words describe a mother's tears.'. Later on as the family is passing by the treehouse Tarzan's parents made. Kala hears a baby's cry and rushes to Tarzan's old treehouse, to find it in a mess and his parents' bodies lifeless. She finds the baby and cuddles it, when Sabor leaps from a beam and attacks. Kala escapes with Tarzan as Sabor is caught in some rope. Sabor later appears in about the middle of the film, where she attacks the gorillas. Kerchak briefly fights her, but loses. Before Sabor could kill him, Tarzan comes in swinging on a vine, kicking the leopard. During the fight, Sabor knocks the tip off of Tarzan's spear. He gets it on a flimsy covering of a pit. Sabor leaps down on him and they plunge into the pit, and is incidentally impaled on the head of Tarzan's shattered spear as the ape man raises it against the leopard. Tarzan then calls out the famous ape man cry, as he lifts up Sabor's dead body. ''The Legend of Tarzan Sheeta, the discarded original Burroughs designation, was later used in ''The Legend of Tarzan show as the name for one of two black panthers that attack together (the name of the other was Nuru). Black panthers are actually a color variety of leopards and they do exist in African jungles, although they seem to be rare. In a few episodes, Sabor has been mentioned. In some episodes of the series '' ,'' Tarzan battles an unnamed leopard resembling Sabor. ''Tarzan II Sabor made a brief appearance in ''Tarzan II where she chases a young Tarzan into a valley. She nearly kills Tarzan but the sudden cry of the Zugor frightens her off. Video Game Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts In ''Kingdom Hearts, Sabor serves as a mini-boss for Deep Jungle. She can be encountered four times, each time trying to kill Sora until the final time in which she is killed. Disney Parks Sabor is seen in Tarzan's Treehouse attraction. Guests walk up multiple steps until they come upon a small hut with everything wrecked, ripped, and broken. You see Sabor in the middle or it, with her mouth wide open in a crazy way. Trivia * Despite being a leopard, Sabor was portrayed in a very stylized way, with a body and head with strange angles, very long thin fangs (almost like that of a saber-toothed cat), and scarce spots unlike those of a real leopard. In fact, Sabor looks like more a cheetah than a leopard. This design contrasts sharply with that of other characters in the movie (like Kerchak) who were designed on a relatively more realistic style. As usual in film depictions of big cats, Sabor's roars are a mixture of sounds of several felines, including leopards, jaguars, lions, and tigers, but especially cougars. * Sabor is one of the three Disney Villains that are big cats that actually act like big cats. The other two are Shere Khan and Scar. * When Sabor attacks the gorilla family, she seems to initially focus her efforts on Tarzan alone. After missing him with her first lunge, she completely ignores the nearby Terk and Tantor, and pursues Tarzan up a tree, at which point Kerchak intervenes. It is unknown whether Sabor somehow recognized or remembered Tarzan as the prey she was denied years ago, or if she simply saw him (mistakenly) as the weakest member of the family. * Originally we were supposed to see Sabor killing Tarzan's father in the beginning of the film, but the scene was removed, it can still be seen in the 2 disc DVD. * While being a female, the Kingdom Hearts series credit her as male. It's unknown if this is just a misunderstanding or not. * Sabor kills at least three minor characters in the movie (Kala's first son and Tarzan's parents) and injures another three of the protagonists (Kala, Kerchak and Tarzan, making the latter bleed). This makes her one of the deadliest antagonists in a Disney movie ever. * Sabor has a total of thirty to seventy spots. * Sabor lived a remarkably long life for a wild leopard, being over twenty years old at the time of her death. She was already fully grown when Tarzan was a baby and still alive when he was an adult. The truly remarkable thing is that she showed no signs of aging and her physical condition had not deteriorated at all. If anything she was even more lethal than she was at the beginning of the film. Gallery es:Sabor, el Leopardo Category:Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Silent characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Deceased characters Category:Carnivores Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:African characters Category:Leopards and Cheetahs Category:Those stabbed to death Category:The Legend of Tarzan Characters Category:Predators Category:Kingdom Hearts Bosses Category:Video game bosses Category:Adults Category:Murderers Category:Animated characters Category:Tarzan Villains Category:Tarzan Characters Category:Wild Animals Category:Disney characters Category:Jungle animals Category:Kingdom Keepers Characters Category:Tertiary Antagonists Category:Unofficial Disney Villains